Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)
"Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)" is a song performed by American recording artist Alicia Keysand has backing vocals provided by Canadian singer, Drake from her 2009 album, The Element of Freedom. It was initially scheduled to be the fifth single but it was released as the fourth single.[1] It was her first single to reach number one single R&B chart in theUnited States since 2007's "Like You'll Never See Me Again"."Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)" spent twelve consecutive weeks atop the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop, the longest-running number-one single of 2010, when the single was in its 12th week on top of the chart, Keys has completed a total of 54 weeks at #1 on the chart. Composition "Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)" is adown-tempo R&B song written by Alicia Keys, Aubrey Graham, Kerry Brothers, Jr., Noah "40" Shebib in the key of B minor. The vocal range spans from D3 to D5 with a moderately slow and simple chord progression of Bm, D major and G major.[2] Lyrics Keys: If you ask me I'm ready... Drake: Ugh, Tez keeps telling me he just turned 30 Having dreams of being single forever he's getting worried And I'm scared too because I'm in the same boat Good women are rare too, none of them have came close Me I haven't changed much, you know how I play Better safe than sorry Instead of searching for substance at every single party Baby being part of this life I feel like I'm bound to end up with somebody That's been with everybody I need you to rescue me from my destiny I'm trying to live right and give you whatever's left of me Cause you know life is what we make it and a Chance is like a picture, it'd be nice if you just take it. Or let me take it for ya I'm just down to ride Or we can roll around the city until you finally decide I got more than a thing for you, tattoo and ink for you Right over my heart girl I do the unthinkable Keys: Moment of honesty Someone's gotta take the lead tonight Whose it gonna be? I'm gonna sit right here And tell you all that comes to me If you have something to say You should say it right now (Drake: You should say it right now) You ready? Bridge: You give me a feeling that I never felt before And I deserve it, I think I deserve it (Drake: I deserve it, I think I deserve it... Let it go) It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore And I can't take it (Drake: I can't take it) Chorus: I was wondering maybe Could I make you my baby If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy Or would it be so beautiful Either way I'm saying If you ask me I'm ready (Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready) If you ask me I'm ready (Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready) Keys: I know you once said to me "This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be" Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually? If we gon' do something 'bout it We should do it right now (Drake: We should do it right now) Bay, uh Bridge Chorus Hook: Why give up before we try Feel the lows before the highs Clip our wings before we fly away I can't say I came prepared I'm suspended in the air Won't you come be in the sky with me Chorus Critical reception Mariel Concepcion from Billboard magazine was positive toward the song noting it as The Element of Freedom's "standout track". Concepcion said "the singer/pianist goes from entertaining puppy love to confessing deeper emotions. Keys sings nervously over extended piano strokes. She finally builds up the courage to share a serious desire with her lover ... atop a building, thumping beat. For an artist who has built her career on songs about love, lust and heartache, Keys has never sounded quite as vulnerable and exposed as she does here."[3] Ashante Infantry from Toronto Star also picked the song as the album's top track saying "Keys is as sexy as she's ever been on the sultry 'Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)'".[4] Allison Stewart from The Washington Post neither praised nor criticised the song but simple said that Drake's appearance was pointless. "fulfills some sort of unspoken requirement that every female R&B album contain an appearance by at least one cool-but-unthreatening hip-hop star."[5] Molly Lambert from Pitchfork considered the song as the 64th best song of the year saying: "Alicia Keys always puts out one perfect song per album. It's an instant babymaking classic. Skittering beats, trembling synths, deep piano chord progressions, and floating drums. It sounds like it was recorded in a downtempo underwater sex chamber or inside a neon motel sign. It belongs on the Art Laboe Connection forever, with Sade and Minnie Riperton and other sensual heavyweights. It is the eye of the quiet storm".[6] Chart performance n the chart week dated May 22, 2010, "Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)" topped the U.S. Hot R&B/Hip Hop Songs chart, having already been present on the chart for eighteen weeks.[7] It remained at the top of the summit for twelve consecutive weeks this becoming her longest running Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart leader, beating her previous best of ten weeks with "No One" (2007).[8] The single was also broke another R&B chart record, this time on the Billboard Adult R&B Songs chart. On June 3, "Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)" topped the Adult R&B chart, giving Keys her ninth leader on this chart and extended her lead ahead of Toni Braxton, Whitney Houston, Brian McKnight and Luther Vandross, all of whom rank in second place with six chart leaders each.[9] The single also reached number twenty-one on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. To date the song's success on both the Hot 100 and R&B charts make "Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)" the most successful single from The Element of Freedom.[10] At the end of 2010, following its twelve week run leading the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop chart, "Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)" was named the number-one R&B/Hip-Hop song of the year on the end of year charts.[11] Remix The official remix of the song features a verse by Drake was released on iTunes on May 28, 2010.[12] Music video Keys filmed the music video in Los Angeles with director Jake Nava. Although Drake appears on background vocals, Keys has stated that he doesn't appear in the video because she said "that would be too obvious".[1] The video tackles issues of interracial dating and as Keys told Rap Up magazine, "The promo clip will highlight the past and present stigmas surrounding the subject." Additionally Chad Michael Murray, best known for playing Lucas Scott in One Tree Hill, plays Keys' love interest. One of the scenes depicts a blood-stained Murray fighting a group of men.[13] The video made its world premiere on May 12, 2010 on Vevo and on BET's 106 & Park.[14]The video features Keys in different decades, from the 1950s to the present. The video was awarded Outstanding Music Video at the 42nd NAACP Awards.[15] Track listing * *;Digital download (remix)[12] #"Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)" (remix) featuring Drake – 4:42 * *;UK / Ireland Digital single[16][17] #"Wait Til You See My Smile" – 3:12 #"Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)" (remix) featuring Drake – 4:42 Category:Singles Category:Singles featuring Drake